


放棄一個暗戀很久的人是什麼感覺？

by yinhan8796



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796





	放棄一個暗戀很久的人是什麼感覺？

放弃一个暗恋很久的人是什么感觉？

查看2014个回答

作者：匿名

不晓得是谁邀我的，谢你了，让我好好地说出这些话。

其实挺酸爽的。

有一种多年埋藏的秘密被知道，虽然有点不好意思却如释重负，然后终于可以不带着任何伪装，好好的面对他。

我的暗恋很早就开始了。总共八年。

那是三十几年前的事情了，现在我已经是个大叔了，所以有时候想起来曾经那段暗恋，我会感觉到有些新奇，原来我也曾经，那么喜欢过一个人啊。

对方和我一样是个男的，我们相遇在一场征选会中，说实话当时他的打扮还满土的，以至于当下的我以为他肯定是个沉默寡言的男孩子，没想到我们在上台前给对方加油打气，接着在听见彼此的歌声后，开始变得欣赏对方，最后甚至一起常常出去吃炒年糕。

缘分实在妙不可言，我们虽然隶属同一个团体，但起初我和他隔着汪洋大海，话也说不上几句，他性格也温柔，从不说什么很辛苦的话，也不轻易哭泣，是一个非常正向的人。

后来他归队，我们开始一起活动，感情因为短暂的分离反而变得更好了，有一次溜出去和他吃牛排，被经纪人训了一顿，但我却知道，他是记挂着我好喜欢喝那家的玉米浓汤，所以才带着我走的。

接着两年、三年、四年过去了，我们在国内站稳脚跟，人气也跟着水涨船高，开始往海外跑，离我们的梦想越来越近。

至于我是如何发现自己喜欢他的？

其实我也记不得了，毕竟是很久以前的事情了。

可能是他不分日夜也会接我电话，可能是他望着我的眼神，也可能是他不顾自己挨骂也要带我去吃喜欢的食物。太多太多了，如果我能理得清，就不会默默暗恋他八年了。

这些事情过了三年左右后，我在一次酒醉后告诉一个共同朋友，只记得他沉默好久，以至于我以为真正醉的人是他，他才轻轻地拍着我的肩膀说：「其实我一直都知道的，辛苦了。」

我痛哭流涕。

我知道他在某一年过得特别辛苦，那年他公布婚讯，孩子还有了，所有人都骂他，说他拖累团体，甚至咒骂他的孩子。

事实上，这件事情他早就和我们说过了，他很少见的露出不安的脸色，态度很慎重和大家说：「我不想拖累大家，所以可能会选择退队。」

大家沉默了好久，始终没有人说话，只有我抬起眼，望着对面坐着的他说：「我们之间不说拖累。」

那是我第一次见他哭，大家也都出言安慰他，彼此眼眶都红了，或许那时候会说这样的话，可能是预知到未来的路他将会走得很艰难。

当天我和他坐在宿舍的阳台，喝着几瓶啤酒，还外带了练习生时常吃的那家炒年糕，彷佛回到了从前。

我们有一搭没一搭的聊着，从练习生时聊到现在，就是不触及今天的事情，我在心底盘算了一会，打算在这个奇怪的时机，告白。

你们可能会想为什么还要告白？

不为什么，小说都有结尾，我的感情也理应要有。

在这段感情一开始，我就知道我们注定不可能，我们亲密无间，是彼此的知己，但我不是他伴侣的选项之一，从来都不是，就像感情再好的朋友，也不会突然蹦的一下就变成是一生一世的爱情吧。

没有就是没有。

会想要告白，大抵是想要有个交代。不是要叫他赔偿这几年的时光，而是我喜欢他就应该让他知道，也让他明白我因为他变得有些不一样了。

我会开始莫名其妙等他上车，坐在他身边，然后在车上闹哄哄的唱歌。

会对他露出迷恋的眼神，明显到粉丝都吐槽，说我盯他盯得太紧了。

甚至会期待他的每次出现，关注他的新歌，一个劲的夸好。

像是全世界都知道，偏偏只有他不知道似的，我用了数年去喜欢他，将我的爱意宣泄到极致，然后很怂的不敢对他说出口，就像拥抱过后，偷偷勾起的手指，那样地小心翼翼与卑微。

我本应该把这个秘密烂在肚子里，但是如若我不这么做，我可能会一生后悔，比他不喜欢我还后悔，所以我选择告白，然后等着他拒绝我，骂我一顿，最好永远也不要和我说话。

我的感性和理性不断的拉扯，我知道我放不下，但我又应该要割舍这份感情，然后潇洒地祝福他，从此他不欠我一份喜欢、我也不欠他一份坦诚。

于是我说了。

也不知道怎么的，当说出口的时候，我竟然感到开心，就像长期积累在心中的郁闷与疑惑，通通一扫而空似的舒服，但又不免有些空落落的，像是长久以来努力奔跑着，却突然在不明所以的情况下到达终点，告诉我你可以不用再那么努力奔跑了。

你可以停了。

他安静地听着，有时点头有时沉默，我心底踌躇不已，却又不敢停下来，怕一停止，我便再也没有勇气说出来。

等到终于讲完了，我默了下来，也不再看他。他也暂时无话，只是喝了一口啤酒，随后才摸了我的颈脖，捏了捏后又倏地放开，像是在安慰我似的，温柔说道：「辛苦了。」

所以当时我才会痛哭流涕。

他这声「辛苦了」像是在说「你做得很好了，不要太困扰自己了」。

我竟感觉到一瞬间的治愈。

他任由我抱着哭泣，我的心好酸，眼泪也不断地流，八年来克制住的情感在一瞬之间迸裂，他轻轻地拍着我的背，低语着不晓得什么话，我没有仔细去听，也不敢去听。

后来我们在一个综艺节目上，谈起未来的规划，出道很多年的我们早已经不再是当初畏畏缩缩的新人，我们谈话的方向更加广阔，很多话该说的不该说的也都毫不顾忌的说出来。

队友谈到我们最近比起团体，更重视「个人的幸福」。

我总是瞄他几眼，又倏地移开，也不知道他到底有没有看见，「这个个人的幸福，不是我们要分开各自生活，而是我们到现在已经跑得够远够长了，所以我们觉得，现在开始就做自己想做的吧。」

我也不知道往后粉丝能不能听懂这些话。

公布的手写信来得意料之外，情理之中，我没有去看评论，网络上的人们会怎么说，我也大概想得到，滑开新闻，我想了想，传送信息过了去，是朴孝信的《呼吸》歌词截图，只截了那句「闭上眼，没事的」。

没想到他后来竟翻唱了那首歌，我知道他是想告诉我们，没关系的。

接着我在一个采访提到他。

后来他甚至来了我的打歌安可舞台。

我私自觉得这大概就是所谓的天长地久了，比起千言万语的安慰，无声的陪伴更加温柔。

上礼拜我们见面了，冬天时他还是要喝冰美式，我也被他传染了，一把年纪了两个大叔还像个小孩子般的不听劝，我们先说好久不见，事实上早在团体活动转向个人活动居多时，我们就已经不再常见面，但偶然还是会聚会。

聊了一阵后，窗外突然下起了雨，我们一同看向窗外，他有些懊恼地说：「今天忘了带伞，你有带吗？」

我发出灵魂拷问：「你怎么会觉得我有带？」

他骂我了一声「臭小子」，我们相视而笑，同时低下头继续喝咖啡。

离开时，雨仍然还没有停，我与他皱着眉站在门口，看着撑着伞的大伙儿，感到有些无奈。

我望着他的侧颜，他突然与我对上眼，我原本要将眼神移开，他却对我笑了笑，我突然发觉，即使他的脸上有了岁月的些许痕迹，但还是和少年时一模一样，我突然就疯了，不管不顾的，拉他进那场雨中。

他起初有些震惊，后来也跟着我在雨中奔跑，像两个不懂事的年轻小伙子，向着未知的未来奔去。

所以如果你问我放弃一个暗恋很久的人是什么感觉？

看着他明明自己也玩得很开心，却仍是笑骂我幼稚的模样，我想着。

挺好的，他还在我身边。

发布于09:21．著作权归作者所有

推荐阅读

别再不撑伞了！小心头秃

[折迭伞的广告]

那些被暗恋的人知道自己被暗恋吗？

[KJD的回答．15420赞同]

评论

查看全部254条评论

赞同3K


End file.
